mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tayzer
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony fan art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animation errors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Throwawaytv (Talk) 00:45, 6 July 2011 Duplicate file Hi, I can't find the duplicate for File:Pinkamena Diane Pie Fanart.png. Can you help? –Throwawaytv 11:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind, found it. –Throwawaytv 11:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : ok-Mylittlewut 14:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Rename Do you mind renaming File:FANMADE Blueberry (fanon).png to FANMADE Blueberry Pie (fanon).png? Oh, and, since this is a fanon wiki, do I need the "FANMADE" in the name? If not, please get rid of that from that file, and this one too? ~ M M doesn't have a signature template here 19:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Slider images Hey, I resized the slider images so they'll look better: *File:Wikia Pony Slider.png *File:EQD logo Slider.png *File:RD_Slider.png *File:Twilight Rave Slider.jpg If there's an issue with them still, I'll try again to fix them. You don't need to use these if you don't want to. Enjoy! --Callofduty4 04:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Guidelines Please read and contribute to the discussion in the forum. The guidelines can't stay the way they are now (as a copy of the parent wiki's). But I don't want to change anything before you haven't had your say (particularly since you're the one who put the guidelines there in the first place). --Tulipclaymore 20:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Whooves So, I spent a couple of hours resurrecting The other Whooves. I noticed that you're the one who posted the table in the first place, so I didn't change anything. But that section could probably use some clean-up. You might also want to give the images new and consistent file names. --Tulipclaymore 12:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : yes, the other hooves, i think throwawaytv deleted them due to to many ponies on what page or something...or it was to much speculation. But yes ill clean it up.-Mylittlewut 15:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Too much speculation/outright invention, I'm pretty sure. But that's not a problem here (within reason). --Tulipclaymore 17:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, ill help with cleanups, you want me to add a characer infobox for dr whooves like on our mother/sister wiki?-Mylittlewut 17:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure. I considered it, but infoboxes for official characters should a) be different from the template for fanmade characters, and b) not needlessly replicate info from the main wiki. So I haven't figured out yet what to put into such an infox. But if you want to take a crack at it, go ahead. --Tulipclaymore 18:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: also i made aforum for this discussion-Mylittlewut 19:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I'll try to think of a few things. I might not be online much tomorrow, but the day after I'll hopefully have had some ideas. --Tulipclaymore 22:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah, hi there, MLW! I didn't know you used this wiki too! Cool! :) This is Jonny Manz, signing 10:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Hi, MLW, a little while back, I made this, just so you know. I'll go ahead and leave you under "Semi-active" status, but feel free to move your name to a different column in that table, if you feel so inclined. Don't worry, I won't be taking away your admin rights any time soon, so don't get the wrong impression; I was just wondering about that page. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Um... MLW, are you know how to disable the link to my website (on the banner profile), I don't want anyone see my private. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 09:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :There should be an edit button that appears when you mouse over the bubble containing your user name and other stuff on your userpage; click that, then clear the field under "What's your personal website?". Hope this helps! -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) help Hi. I made a page on here for a project I did consulting on a couple years ago (sometime in 2012) The project has since been discontinued, it virtually doesn't exist anywhere else except for this site... and I'd like the page deleted. Can you help with that? - BronyDash12345Brony12345 (talk) 02:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, but what is the page's name?-- :: According to what I read on the chat and recent activity I think they're referring to this page Bos_The_Boss (talk) 04:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Regal, yes sir. Brony12345 (talk) 05:40, February 13, 2014 (UTC)